


Who wants to Live Forever

by dragonagefan42



Series: Second Chance [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonagefan42/pseuds/dragonagefan42





	Who wants to Live Forever

By  Dragonagefan42

_**“Who dares to love forever** _

_**Oh ooo woh, when love must die** _

_**But touch my tears with your lips** _

_**Touch my world with your fingertips** _

_**And we can have forever, And we can love forever** _

_**Forever is our today Who wants to live forever** _

_**Who wants to live forever Forever is our today**_

_**Who waits forever anyway?”** _

 

Group: (Queen) Album (A Kind of Magic)

Web source: http://www.metrolyrics.com/who-wants-to-life-forever-lyrics-queen.html

 

In Ferelden there is a clan of Dalish elves Willow was from this clan here is her story this story is based after Ostagar and the elves already agree to help with their army.

 

Willow and her group just set up camp for the night; Willow just came back from hunting. Willow just came back from snagging some rabbits for dinner. As Willow was skinning them, she looked up to see Alistair was leaning against a tree. Alistair was smiling down at Willow, and he spoke “I love a woman who can catch dinner and dress them herself” Willow looked up and wipe the blood off her hands with a rag had off to the side. Willow stood up and looked around the campsite she wanted to make sure she and Alistair were alone. Wynne and Leliana were off gathering herbs and plants that Willow and other rogues in their group used to soaked weapons in to get an edge over their targets or in case of Wynne healing plants. Willow walked over to Alistair, he stood up and met her halfway. Next thing Willow know she was in Alistair's arms. Since Alistair was much taller than Willow, 

 

Alistair picked Willow in his arms and lifted her off the ground and just held her in his arms. Willow could swear he was sniffing her hair again. Willow had gotten used to it because Alistair swore to her after he kissed her for the first time. Alistair said she smelled like the forest. Willow heard Wynne and Leliana coming back with sounds of sticks breaking under heavy footsteps by the time they made it back to camp Alistair and Willow broke their embrace. They were still very shy around each other and Alistair did not want to give Zevran any ideas to run off and claim his Woodland Goddess from himself, so they kept their budding romance to themselves, and it was getting harder and to hide the fact they had feelings for each other. After dinner and watch were set up, Alistair just woke Willow for her turn for a watch but before he went to lay down his tent since the girls had the other tent. Before Willow knew it, Alistair had her in his arms again. And whisper to her “Hey where is my good-night kiss for my forest goddess?” Willow in his arms and turned kissed him. The kiss went from good-night to something more and the longer they held each other, Willow started to get a warm feeling that started her toes was head up her body. Then it just stopped. Willow looked up Alistair was just looking at her Willow knew he had something to say but did. Willow felt her feet touch the ground. Alistair lifted Willow's chin, and she stared into his eyes. Alistair bent down and kissed her on the forehead and sighed and headed to his tent.

Willow sat down by the campfire and sighed she knew there was a pound close to their camp and night sky had a full moon. Willow got up and sat down next to the pound and looked down in the water to see the reflection she had Vallaslin of Ghilan’nain or in the common tongue, it was Halla Mother. Willow remembers when Alistair asked about her markings and what it met. Willow felt her long braid fell over her shoulder and the tip of the end of the twist fell into the water under the full moon Willow hair was gray it almost looked like it nearly spool of silver under the moonlight, Willow eyes were a very lite green. Marethari told her before she left her clan for good the reason why the tribe gave her the name of Willow because she was born under a willow tree. Willow sat back looked up at the moon again and sighed. Willow knew she loved Alistair she did not care if he was a human. Willow closed her eye made a silent prayer to the Creators “Give me a sign if this is met to be?” out of nowhere a warm breeze Willow knew the Creators gave their blessings to the union. Willow got up and headed back to camp.

On the way to get a way to get the mages to help get the demon out of Connor. The group set a campsite outside a vast forest. Alistair looked into the fire. After Alistair told Willow who he was, Willow just looked at him and kissed him. Alistair made his mind up tonight would be the night that he laid all his cards on the table. Alistair got up and went to work.

Willow just got back from the pond close to camp her hair is down, and it was still wet from her bath. As Willow started to walk towards her comrades, even some Willow would call a friend or in case of her fellow warden love. Willow went to her tent and came out with her hairbrush and was sitting close to fire pit nights were starting to turn cooler. Willow could feel coolness throw her tunic and pants she wore under armor. Everyone was busy around the base camp Sten, and Leliana were talking Morrigan was off somewhere probably messing with Alistair with her shapeshifting into a giant spider or something else bigger to scare him. Wynne had already gone to be a bed. Willow had not seen Alistair in while next thing Willow knew she had large hands over her eyes and Alistair was whisper into her ear.” Come with me my love” Willow turned to see Alistair out his armor he was in warden blue tunic, and black pants and his boots Willow stood up next thing she knew Alistair had torn the bottom of his shirt and cover Willow eyes with that piece of cloth. That is when Willow got a pleasant smell of Alistair it smelled like armor polish and hint of musk and soap. Like he had taken a bath in the last few hours. Willow could not see anything because of the blindfold next thing Willow knew Alistair had ahold of her hand as they walked away from the others. Willow let Alistair lead out of camp it took some time to get where they were going. Willow felt Alistair stop the next thing she knew the blindfold was gone there was a small campsite made for two. Next thing Willow knew Alistair was standing over her he lifted her chin and started to kiss her he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes and ran his hand down her face and he began to stutter “I……I …. wanted to everything to be perfect.” Willow looked up at him and smiled “are you sweating my love just tell me?” Alistair step back started to rub his neck, and he began to stutter again “I…. want…. Spend …. the …. Night…With you.” Alistair turned beet red all over Willow step back “wait I am getting this right you and me together?” Alistair sighed “yes you know I never been with anyone. I want my first time to be with you. Next thing Alistair knew Willow was gone. Alistair said out loud” I guess I take that as no” Alistair could hear his heart breaking next thing he knew Willow came out nowhere and pushed him back until he was on the ground on his back and Willow was on top of him and had kissed him. Willow looked down at men trapped under her now and with lustful words came out of her mouth.” Where are you going I am not done with you yet,” and kissed him again and with all the passion she has built over the last few weeks. After they came up for air. Willow was still sitting on Alistair's chest Willow turned three shades of red and got off Alistair and sat back on her knees, Willow looked at dishevel Templar, Willow started to cry because she ruined what he had set up for them, Willow spoke “I am so sorry Alistair I did not know where that came from I never been with anyone before.”

Alistair sat up he still had goosebumps for her say that with lust behind her words. It turned him on. Alistair crawl over to where Willow was crying out her eyes because she thought to ruin the evening and lifted Willow's head and started to kiss her again. Willow looked up at Alistair he smiled down at her they began to kiss again. As he kissed her, Willow felt Alistair hands made it up her tunic and rubbing her skin and exploring her skin under that shirt. Alistair hissed through his teeth “off” with a skill of a rouge Willow tunic was off and thrown behind him somewhere so Willow returned the favor with her talented hands Alistair shirt was off behind her Willow got to see what was under that armor Alistair was built he strong arms and broad chest and he was fit there was no ounce of fat on him where she could see. Willow got into Alistair lap and started to kiss him again. Under the firelight, Alistair skin looked like a bronze statue. And Alistair was lost in his world just touching Willow bare skin. Willow felt her bar leave her body and Alistair was clumsy at first with Willow's chest, but with few minutes he was already a pro, pulled and gently taken smalls bits of Willow skin. What sent Willow over the edge of her sanity was when Alistair started pulled and chew on her breast. Willow began to moan it seem to influence Alistair more he bit her the louder Willow got. Willow ran her hands down Alistair sides Alistair gave her room for some reason. Willow ran her hand on the outside of Alistair pants he was rock hard with her skill hands Willow heard Alistair hiss throw his teeth and her hand made it to inside his pants and Willow grabbed hold his membrane Willow could feel it was twitching in her hand and the tip of the head was sticky she started to stroke it up and down Alistair stop and lead back in his hands the only thing he could say “ Maker where have you been all my life” and he started to moan himself it lasted only for minutes before Alistair had enough he pulled Willow hand out his pants and stood up still had hold of her hand he made Willow stand. Alistair looked down at Willow he was lost in lust now hissed through his teeth” you and me in the tent now and picked up Willow and carried her to the shelter. Alistair laid Willow down on floor of the tent it was covered in furs he was on top her and was kissing her again he placed himself between her legs and started give her butterfly kiss down until he got to her pants with a speed he never he had Willow pants and boots were off, and she was in her smalls. Willow felt her pants and boots were gone, and Alistair kissing her again stopped long enough to remove her smalls. Willow felt complete expose for Thedas to see her out of self -conscience she started to cover her naked body with her hands Alistair stopped her and looked down at Willow with love in his voice” Don’t I want to see all of you,” and that said Alistair stood and stripped out of rest of his clothes and boots he looked down at Willow nakedness. Alistair looked down at Willow thought to himself “Even if a horde of darkspawns would not ruin this moment in time for me.” Alistair got back down on his knees and started to kiss Willow again. Willow heard Alistair above “ready for me” she was shaken and with a simple nod of her head Alistair guide himself to Willow soft women hood. Pain shot through Willow whole body as he broke throw her maidenhood barrier Alistair stopped and started to kiss Willow he knew she was tight around him he could tell it was hurting Willow he looked down at Willow in hushed whisper” sorry love” and kissed Willow again. As the pain passed, Willow found Alistair back and started to dig her nails into his skin. With that action that sent Alistair in full lust. He laid his head between Willow shoulder and neck and begun to push forward. Willow had never felt anything like this before too her body was on fire it started out small as Alistair forced himself forward inside of her he would stop long enough to kiss her then it hit like a Halla's head butted her. Willow went numb as a wave of pleaser washed over, over again which sent Alistair over the edge he started to move fast to the point where Willow only could only hear skin smacking against the skin. The most significant wave hit her Willow cried out in pleaser while Willow was still riding out her high. Alistair had his released and filled Willow with his seed.

Willow felt Alistair shaking above her Willow could Alistair was trying to stay up in that position. Willow reached up and grabbed hold of Alistair's head pulled him down to her, and she kissed him. Alistair readjusts himself, but he left her warm women hood in the process. Alistair rolled off Willow and laid on his back the tent had a heavy smell of sweat and sex. Alistair rolled over to his side and looked at Willow and reached over to touch her face Alistair kissed Willow and looked down at her and gave her a warm smile” Have I told you I love you and will be the only person I will ever sleep with.” Willow sat up and kissed him. Alistair could himself getting turned on again he broke the kiss he looked outside the tent the fire was almost out. Alistair laid Willow back down on furs and told her in her ear” stay here I need to deal with the fire.” Alistair covered Willow in the furs and up and found his some his clothes he would look for the rest later. Alistair left the tent and got the fire restarted he went over to his cloak it only took a few minutes to find what he was looking for it was a Dalish Promise Ring. Alistair knew he that if put that ring on Willow's finger he would never leave her side. Alistair stares into the fire as firelight dance around the ring. Alistair got up and head back to the tent he sat on the edge of the furs and looked at Willow “Willow are you still awake?” Alistair got “Yes I am.” Alistair sighed looked at Willow again “hon can you sit up we need to talk.” Willow shot up with fear on her face the only thing Alistair did was grab Willow's hand placed the ring on her finger Willow looked down at the ring and looked up at Alistair “By the Creators do you know what this means?” Alistair looked at Willow” yes I do I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you.” Next Alistair knew  Willow was in his lap kissing him. Within days after that night, Alistair moved into Willow tent.

Fall turned to Winter, Alistair and Willow went ahead of the group to check out Heaven, but a winter storm blew in, and it caught the couple surprise, so they were staying in abandon house few days ride from Haven.

Willow looked out the window the whole front yard was covered in white snow now every little noise made her jump. Willow saw someone coming towards the house and snow being crushed under their feet. Willow grabbed one her daggers and went to shadows and waited for the front door open the person was in a dark winter cloak, and she could see they were in heavy armor Willow came out of the shadows and had a dagger ready at the person throat she heard as the knife made clank against someone helmet. Willow did a flip and went to shadows again. Then Willow listened to a voice she knew very well “Honey it just me” Alistair pulled it off his head Alistair had let his hair grow out it was almost to his shoulders and on dare with Oghren Alistair got his ear priced in Orzammar now he had silver hoop in his left ear just like Duncan had, but his was silver. Since Alistair let his hair grown out the more, he looked like his older brother Cailan. Willow smiled at Alistair she would never tell him to his face, but behind his back with Le and Morrigan and out earshot call him” your highness.” But right now, the couple was not on the best of terms with each other. One they have been stuck in this house for days and second. Wynne was trying to convince Alistair to take his father to place on the throne, was one problem. Willow both knew the people would not allow an elf to be Alistair queen. When Alistair brought up the subject that Willow could become his mistress. Willow got so mad at Alistair. First, she punched him so hard that he blacked out when he came to Willow and Oghren were in the middle of dwarven drinking, and she was wasted. Alistair knew something else was wrong with Willow in last few weeks after drinking game she had grown distance. Alistair threw his snow cover cloak over a chair. Alistair sat down and looked big stew pot boiling on the hook in the fireplace. Alistair ran his hand throws his hair he looked over at Willow she was looking out the window. Willow heard the name he gave her “Will talk to me please I know something is eating you at please tell me, honey.” Willow just sighed “Don’t worry about it Al it something I have to deal with.” Willow knew what was wrong only few know what was going on she knew if she told Alistair she was 12 weeks along in her pregnancy he would tell Thedas to kiss bastard ass. But in Willow's heart knew she had to keep her herself by the time it was all over three other people knew of Willow condition. Leliana was first because of a couple of weeks ago. Leliana found Willow throwing up because Alistair had young rabbits on the fire and the smell made Willow turn green when Alistair had his back turned Willow got away from the campsite and started to throw up Willow stomach was empty. Willow heard water skin swishing close to her head. Willow looked over to see Leliana within her hand stretch out Willow took the skin even the water taste funny. Willow turned around threw-up the water that she just drank. Willow heard Leliana behind her with a sigh” how late are you?” Willow turned around just looked at Leliana then it dawned on her that she was late with her moon cycle. Willow sat down “Creators I can’t be pregnant,” then it dawns on her Willow, and Alistair never took precaution. Willow felt Leliana sit next to her. Willow looked over at Leliana “I didn’t think could happen but I guess it happened” Willow had the urge cry, and she started to cry “Creators what am I going to do?” Willow could feel her best friend holding her “Will just tell Alistair he will be overjoyed to learn he is going to be a father.” Then they both heard Morrigan in shadows” Willow I don’t think that would be wise because you know that Alistair is the heir to the throne,” Leliana stood up “really Morrigan” Willow sighed again. When they got back to base camp, Willow talked to Wynne, and she told Willow, she was differently pregnant. Wynne made Willow promise she would not say anything to Alistair about it. Wynne words weight on Willow soul and they hunted her dreams about him being human, and he needed to place his personal feelings aside and do what was right and take his place on his father throne. Willow was tired and wore out she had to keep her stash morning sickness potion or fight the illness until Alistair left to find them meat lucky the house pantry full of a preserved jar of vegetables and other goods where Willow could stash her medicine. What brought Willow back to the situation was when Willow heard Alistair slam his fists into the table top and he was mad” DAMMIT Willow I know something is wrong I hate you don’t trust me I love you, and nothing can change that.” then Alistair paused and stood up and said something that cut Willow to her core.” Elves are so fucken hard head idiotic, and pig-headed   Willow turned around and looked at Alistair sneered “Excuse me shem” Alistair knew he took it to far. Willow never called anybody a shem. Alistair looked over at his betrothed. Willow was so mad she was shaking. Willow sneered again “go ahead and finish that statement shem what afraid telling me the fucking truth I am just here to keep your bed warm until you find yourself another human.”

With that said Willow pulled off her ring. Willow wanted to throw it at Alistair, but instead, she placed on the table. Willow grabbed her winter cloak “Enjoying being around your fellow humans,” and walked out the door as soon as the door was slammed shut Alistair was up and out the door. To follow Willow, she had not gotten far as soon as she steps off the porch she was waist deep in snow, and she was swearing to the Creators or to the Maker or whoever was listing above “Stupid humans, Fuckin Darkspawns, Dumbass mages,” Willow paused and looked up at the sky “Oh Creator why in the hell did you have to make snow!!! “Willow was so mad she started to stab at the snow with a dagger it was easy for Alistair to get to Willow due his heavy plate mail was like a blow he stopped few feet behind Willow “let’s not forget about dwarfs they fear the open sky,” Alistair heard Willow scream back “that too in the name of the gods how can whole race be afraid of open air!!!” Willow dropped to her knees and started to cry Alistair ran to her fell to his knees and held Willow while she cried her eyes out after the crying stopped Alistair heard Willow talking” Al do you want to be with another human I won’t stand in the way, Alistair.” Willow felt Alistair grabbed her tighter in his arms. Willow heard Alistair speaking to her.” Willow, I love you, and the only person who will ever keep my bed is warm is you Ar lath ma, vhenan.” At that point, Willow wanted to spill her guts out about everything, but Willow held her tongue instead spoke “I see you been working on your Elvish” Alistair turned Willow around “well after the Blight is over we are going to find your clan and we will be taking a very long vacation. And another thing my love never put words in my mouth again,” Willow just nodded her head Alistair picked up Willow and carried her back to the house. As soon as the front door was closed, Alistair sat Willow on the floor. Alistair picked up Willow ring and place it back on her finger. Alistair turned around Willow heard the door lock behind her next thing Alistair stand over her he took off the metal gauntlets he reached down and started to rub the side of her face began to kiss her, Alistair was working on the straps of her armor to get Willow out of it with few minutes Willow was standing in front of him in her tunic and pants. Alistair was turned on, and the thick plate does not help. Willow was standing there watching Alistair trying to get out his gear Willow was snickering to herself at one point Alistair looked over at Willow “ you know you can help me.” Alistair just took off his breastplate he was still in chain mail shirt Willow can over and smile at him “sure hon” Willow started to kiss Alistair then she whispers in Alistair's ear” you know Le and me have been talking” she told something that would knock your socks off but since you are still mostly dressed I can’t help you” With that said Alistair was out his armor in record time. Willow came out of the shadows and next thing Alistair knew Willow was on her knees and she just un-tied his pants was massaging his now hard membrane what Willow did almost send Alistair to his knees. Alistair looked down Willow had him in her mouth, and she was bobbing her head up down him. Alistair had to grab the table before he fell over he started to see stars he pulled Willow head away from his crouch, Alistair stood Willow up and took her over to the bed and laid her down on it he laid on top of her and started to kiss her Alistair pulled Willow tunic over her head and begun to kiss her chest and pulled the front of her bra down and began to chew loving on one her breast while his hand was on the other one playing with it and sounds Willows was making under made hard to stay in control. Willow pulled Alistair tunic over his head. First time in weeks he felt her skin close to his, Alistair worked his way down to Willow pants, and he unlaced them being this close to her tender women parts with quit work he had Willow out her smalls and pants. Alistair stripped his pants and smalls. Alistair drove right in to have Willow body wrapped around him. Willow was Alistair lyrium, and he was a full-blown addict when came to Willow. When Alistair felt Willow, nails started to run down his back and Alistair push forward. Willow was lost in their loving making it made much worst every time Alistair found one her breast he would bite down they were already tender because of her pregnancy. Willow hid the fact it hurt due to the chilly air in the room, but either of Willow's breast would be cold for very long. Willow could tell her body on fire once again Alistair knew this too now this point of their relationship when to speed up. The sounds Willow was making under him she was close with one hard thrust Willow and Alistair become one once again even moment in time. Alistair looked down at Willow kissed her lips and said, “I love you no matter what happens.” Later, that night after Willow fell asleep in Alistair's arms he closed his eyes.

Alistair woke to smells of the forest he was laying on the side of a hill looking up at the clouds move on a warm gust of the wind he heard grass being pushed around. Alistair had a shadow over him it was Willow, and she was holding a baby in a blanket. Willow held the baby close to her chest. Alistair knew for the first time in an extended period he was at peace. Willow was back with her clan, and they welcome him to the group also. In a matter of seconds, the wind picked up then Alistair heard it the sound of a darkspawn grunting at them Willow gave him the baby she already drew her daggers and was heading down the hill. To deal with darkspawn when she got down the hill, the darkspawn was too fast, and it ran it sword throw her middle with such force Willow was impaled on its sword Willow was dying before she hit the grass. Alistair wanted to protect the child in his arms but the second he looked the down the baby was gone the only thing left was the blanket. Alistair looked down the hill. Willow eyes lost their color and were now lifeless. Alistair sat up with shock, and he was shaking on the bed with one of Willow dagger in his hand he is sweating in the middle of winter Alistair felt all around him to make sure he was not in the fade again. Then Alistair touched Willow side, and she was warm to the touch. Alistair laid back down and picked Willow up in his arms and held her all night. Every time Willow would move Alistair was wake up he would check on her. Few days it was warm enough for them to leave and scout out Haven.

Winter turned into Spring Arl Eamon has been saved Willow, and her fellow champions have to roof over their heads.

The first night after they came to Denerim Eamon threw a banquet for Willow and her companions. Willow was staring in the mirror. Alistair that day got Willow a dress for the party the dress was a deep forest green it was floor length. Willow sighed and thanked the Creators that Le went with Alistair to get it. The style of the dress hid Willow bump wonderfully the drawback was it low cut at the top. Willow grabs her dagger and cut the ribbon she wore in her hair out brush it out. That did the trick since Willow's hair was so long it draped down Willow's shoulders and covered her chest. Willow heard someone gasp behind her. Willow turned around to see Le standing in the doorway. Le came into the room she also was in a dress. Le came up to Willow and spoke” I wanted to make sure it hides our little secret” Willow looked in the mirror again and pushed the dress close to her bump. Willow heard someone coming down the hall; she let the dress fall back in place. Le and Willow made it to the banquet hall. Willow looked around the room to see it was full of people wanting to meet her most of them were men. Willow heard giggling girls. Willow looked over to Alistair had all opposite-sex wooing over him. Willow had the sudden urge kill every one of those girls. Alistair looked to see his Willow walking to the room his jaw was on his lap. Alistair never seen Willow's hair complete down, Alistair stood up he didn’t care that all the girls around him whimper in despair because Alistair stood up. Alistair came around the table the guys must see the look he was giving them they step back. Willow had her back turned to Alistair. Willow saw the look that Leliana was given her with a quick turn, she turned around and gave Alistair kiss on the cheek since they were not with people they could not trust so it was decided that they would try to play down their relationship. As the night wore on Alistair started to get very aggressive towards is his Willow, whenever a lord or some other noble pompous asshole hands started to wander into places he knew was his. Alistair would have grabbed piece cutlery and start to bend them into odd shapes. Eamon was watching as Alistair he knew that something was going on with Alistair and Willow. By the end of the night, the sun was rising those who could stand left the party. Eamon watched as Alistair stood up to follow Willow Eamon grabbed Alistair and turned him around “ sorry you and Willow will not be sharing room while you are here in Denerim” Alistair turned red and stuttered “ What me and Willow are just friends Uncle” Eamon sighed looked at Alistair” I know there is more going on than you think” and opened his hand there was all the silverware that Alistair had bent over the night” Alistair turned brighter red in the face “ sorry Uncle” Alistair head to his room and his bed alone.” At the other end of the estate, Willow made it back to her room, she closed the door and prayed to the Creators that Alistair would not want to share a place with her. Willow heard footsteps come closer to her room note was slipped under her door as the messenger walked away quickly. Willow picked the letter it was from Alistair Willow it read:

_My stupid Uncle Sorry Will we have to sleep alone while we are here. And have you seen my favorite shirt? Maker, I bet you have it._

_Love you, Alistair_

Willow sighed “Thank you Creator” Willow into the bathroom and slipped out of her dress and into the shirt Alistair was talking about it was dark blue and it came down pass Willow's knees. Willow crawled onto the bed and laid on her back. The baby was moving around under Willow skin she closed her and since that shirt smelled like Alistair Willow fell asleep. With a couple of weeks Wynne told Willow after she examines her, Wynne looked out the window “Willow we need to get you out of the city because. You are getting close to your time” So it was planned for the following night. It was after midnight when Willow slips a note under Alistair bedroom door it read:

_Sorry love ran into a Dalish elf from my sister clan they need my help, and no this a women mission only be back in a few weeks._

_Love Ya. Willow._

Willow placed her head on Alistair door and spoke in a soft voice “ This is something I have to do on my own.” Willow headed out estate main gate with Leliana, Morrigan, and Wynne they did not know they had someone following them in shadow, a few weeks earlier Zevran found out about Willow and her condition accidentally Willow was soaking in a tub in her room with the door locked she heard some in her bedroom so Willow got out of the tub and listened to the door. Zev thought he could sneak into Willow room grab one of her sharping tools for daggers. Zev found what he was looking for. Then Zev heard Willow” What in the name of Creator” her head was poking out of the washroom Zev had a thing for Willow since Alistair with Eamon all the time now Zev wanted to good look at Alistair Woodland goddess in all of her nakedness. Zev being sly walked over to the door and pulled it open since Willow hands were still wet door handle slip from from her hand instead a skinny Dalish elf women Zev found an elf heavy with child Zev still staring at Willow bump instead of her face Zev heard “ Zev my eyes are up Zev looked into Willow's face before Zev could throw the many questions he had rolling around in his head. Willow answered his very first one “ No he does not know thank Creators since we came to capital that’s when I started to show and Eamon has him and me in a different bedroom at the other end of the estate and look at me I look like Broodmother ready to pop.” Willow sat down on the bed and started to cry Zev wrapped a sheet over her shoulder and let her cry after Willow was done Zev helped Willow and got bed sheet around her he sat her down at dressing table as he was leaving to give Alistair pieces of mind how could he not know. Zev felt Willow grab hold his hand he looked down at Willow who had held him” I know what you are thinking don’t me Leliana, Morrigan and Wynne will be leaving in few weeks the only I asking no I begging don’t tell Alistair he got enough on his plate by the time I get back I will explain everything to him.” Zev stood and help Willow stand and looked down at her dump “ you know that’s a boy right you are carrying low.

The group of women stopped at the main gate Willow looked up and sighed and spoke to the open air “ Zev you can’t come” Out nowhere a cloud of smoke appeared Zev was standing against gatehouse wall. Zev hold of his horse rains he looked at them and got his horse and climbed up in to the saddle and looked at Willow “this not up for debate” Willow sighed before she could say anything Zev looked at her ” you know how the people will act if they knew you are carrying a half-human child other your clan” Willow turned in saddle and sighed “ you are right but where can I go? I can’t give birth in the woods without the aid of a keeper” Zev smiled at Willow “ I found your clan and sent word them what is going on they are waiting for us in the coastland land of Gwaren. Willow looked at him with shock and disbelief. Zev came over a grabbed the reins to Willow horse “ come on. It will be morning soon, and we both know that Alistair will out in the streets looking for you and this group little secret will be found out.” The team left the city. Alistair woke up he looked out the window the sun rising he had not slept well in weeks since Eamon made him and Willow sleep in different rooms Alistair opens the bedroom window the cold earlier spring felt good. Alistair went to the bedroom door and poke his head out the door the whole estate was still asleep. Alistar made it down to the wing where Willow was staying he made it to her bedroom door knock on the door quietly he looked up and down the hall to make sure no one heard the sound he picked the locked and walked in to the door and whisper into the room” Willow, Willow I am sorry I have not spent any time with you lately Eamon has been keeping me busy.” Alistair climbs onto the bed trying to find Willow body, but instead, he found a bed that had not been slept in. 

Alistair got off the bed and lite a candle close to the bed. Alistair went around the room until he found Willow armor stand and her armor was still on it. Alistar dropped the torch and headed to everyone rooms which woke the whole castle in his wake. Alistair was in his room pacing back and forth he woke up Sten and Oghren, he heard Sten knocking door frame then Sten looked down and saw the letter that Alistair missed. Sten looked up at Alistair “ maybe that’s from her.” Alistair looked down there was a letter with his name on it. Alistair picked it up and read it he got mad because one Willow did not let him come, two at Eamon because it’s his fault that he be kept away from Willow and three Zev had gone missing.

Eamon was walking into Alistair bedroom to ask in the name of Maker why was the whole estate was awake. Alistair looked at him as he slid his sword into its sheath down his back and he locked his shield in place of the sheath and walked passed him. Alistair headed out into the city to find Willow. By noon Alistair was getting hungry, he stopped at Gnawed Noble Tavern for a bit to eat and see if the bartender had seen Willow. Alistair sat down at a table. By three clock Oghren walked and found Alistair at a table beside three empty plates of food, there were ten empty ale mugs, and he was working 11th one then Alistair laid down on the table and was babbling. Alistair looked up from the table he was wasted slurring his words” where are you my woodland goddess” and laid his head down on the table again. Oghren sat down across Alistair “ boy if you want to get wasted missing your women this not how to do it.” Oghren nodded his head barkeeper brought over to the table three dark bottles that were dusty it was dwarven whiskey and two shot glasses. By Five Teagan found Alistair at the inn, he was drunker than before he tried to stand Alistair would be on the floor Teagan sat down at the table Orghen was more intoxicated than Alistair. Alistair had his head on the table crying like a child because his Willow was gone. Then Oghren said something that floor Teagan and it was towards Alistair who laid out on the table, and he surrings words “ Elves and their rules about giving birth to babies” and Orghren belch and passed out on the table Teagan looked over at Oghren and grabbed ahold of Orghen “ what this about a baby?” Oghren opened eyes his from shaking awake in his drunken mind he thought it was Alistair “ what boy you just figured it out that your elfey love is carrying a mini- Alistair,” Teagan looked behind the ale mugs and two empty bottles of dwarven alcohol, and he sighed said silent prayers to the Marker that Alistair did not catch what Oghren just said he was sound asleep on the table. Teagan shook Orghen awake again” do you know where she was going?” Oghren looked Teagan still thinking that was still Alistair “ other elf said he found her clan and was going to keep her safe.” Oghren passed out in Teagan arms he shook him awake wake again” where?” Oghren looked at Teagan “ somewhere in the forest of Gwaren” Teagan stood up and paid from Alistair and Oghren tab and left the Inn. Paid a messenger to tell Eamon he would be going to the city on business will back in few weeks and rode out of the town.

It took almost three weeks to get to where Willow clan was. It was getting dark when Willow and her friends made it to the camp. Marethari was standing outside the camp waiting for them with some archers, and they had their arrows notched at the group coming towards them. The keeper touched the Bowman arrow shook her head and spoke” don’t that is your sister and her friends” bowmen lowered their bow when Willow pulled the hood of her cloak back and spoke “Aneth ara, Ar. “ The keeper took Willow rains “you must be tired” and help Willow down off the horse. Keeper step and looked at Willow “By the creator child you are about ready to pop,” Marethari touched Willow stomach he will be here in a week or two at tops we have set a place for your friends to rest.” Willow clan looked at the newcomers but they know they came to keep their sister safe on her journey to get back to her clan for this. Marethari took Willow by her hand and sat her down close to her land ship. Marethari sighed and looked at Willow” so your son father is a human?’ Willow nodded her head” Marethari stood up and looked over at the landship where Willow friends were “ do they understand becoming your child Os’Nys” Willow looked up at Marethari “ yes” Marethari sat down again and looked at Willow” the clan has come to decision if your son takes after his human father he will stay in the human world” Willow understood “ yes keeper I know,” Marethari helped Willow stand they went over the group Marethari went over the group and explained what their role would be in birth and honor they had placed on being Willow son Os’Nys. After the Marethari left Willow did her best to sit down with group she ended up sitting on log looked at Zev and shot him a smile “I guess you were right I am having a boy” Zev smiled “see I told you” Willow looked at everyone else and sighed “I am telling you guys now each you will go through the cleanings ritual the Dalish believe a child born into the clan…’ Morrigan stood up and smiled at her friend “ I already explain it to everyone after to tomorrow if we were going to be with you during the birth we have to stay away from any that deals with death.” Willow started to cry as she looked at them and sighed “another thing is there can be no magic of any kind.” As the next day, Elven women came and got Leliana first with an hour a woman came back with Leliana’s Phoenix armor, and weapons Willow tried to take Le’s helmet from the women Willow got her hand slapped away. It was dark by the time Leliana came she was in the classic elven dress it was light purple, and with Leliana hair color she looked great. Le sat down started to talk to Willow” Marker that was rough.” Le reached over and started to rub Willow bump Le looked at Willow “so what is his name going to be?” Willow rubbed your stomach “well since he is two different races I think should he should a human name and elven name. Since Duncan brought me Alistair together his human name will be Duncan and his elven name be after my clan brother Tamlen. I told keeper what happened to him when he was turned into a ghoul and when he and the shrieks attack the camp.” Willow sighed again and looked down at her belly and then she looked at Leliana “Did I do the right thing? Not telling Alistair. I know he is going to be ferrous with me, I know he did not have much of a family and now he going to be a father and Alistair is not here,” Willow let the tears fall” Wynne came out the landship and held Willow in her arms” you made the right choice dear because we all know what Alistair would have done if he knew.” Wynne was taken the next day it was not very long before she was back by lunch she was in simple keeper’s robes. The next day Morrigan was gone for almost two days by day two more women were called to help with her. By second night Morrigan was back, and she was in a dark blue dress that matches her hair too, and she sat down before Willow could tell her sorry. Morrigan raised her hand and looked at Willow” It was my choice to come with you I know the Chasind do the same thing remind me when we get back to Demrim after you tell him, I am going to chase that idiot of yours around the city as biggest animal I can mustard into for few hours.” Willow thought about Alistair running for his life with Morrigan behind him in animal form. Willow started to laugh, and the baby began to kick under her skin. Morrigan touched Willow hand that was on her belly and looked at her friend.” I also know if he looks more human than elf he will have to live in the human world,” Willow just nodded her head at Morrigan smiled “ooo I am going to have so much fun with his daddy” Willow had vision of Morrigan getting mad at Alistair shapeshifting and dare Alistair to come near her or baby.

By the end of the week, everything was ready for the birth of Willow baby. It was getting late Willow was at her companions they were at the landship that was given to them to use, Willow and the others heard a commotion where the centuries where posted everyone got there to see Lord Teagan arguing with elves about letting him pass he needed to talk to Willow the Grey Warden. Willow eyes locked onto Teagan and his locked on her then his eyes on her stomach. Suddenly Willow felt a warm feeling between her legs then the pain hit her so hard she fell to her knees “ Creator this fuckin shit hurts” Everyone turned around Zev explain Teagan was with them. With five minutes Willow has had a group of people around including a Teagan and his trying to help Willow stand. Marethari stopped him” no man can touch her now.” The other men parted and let clan women attend to Willow Leliana, and Morrigan got Willow up. Teagan grabbed ahold Leliana and hissed her ear “That child is heir to Ferelden Throne,” Leliana hiss back “I know that he is.” Leliana left with the other women of the clan. As they left in Teagan mind, it just registered Leliana said boy Teagan step back and said out loud” Maker male heir” Teagan had a wave of memoirs of Alistair coved in mud and being a child and being Maric son now that child is about the became a father himself. Teagan left a hand on his shoulder it was Zev “We need to talk my lord” Teagan follow Zev to the group land ship was told if the child looked a more human than elf he would have life in the human world. Teagan looked at Zev “Alistair never told any of you that his mother is circle mage and elf.” Was Zev taken back “wait Alistair is elf-blooded? B…u….t what about the thing with his half-sister I was there when she told Alistair he killed their mother.” Teagan sighed” Eamon did that since Alistair looked more human than elf and was Maric spare he gave to a maid on the estate who just lost her second child in childbirth. We didn’t tell Alistair anything until after you saved Eamon with ashes of Andraste,” Teagan looked up in to the sky and prayed to the Maker and Andraste that Alistair’s son took after his father human side family. It was getting hard for Willow to walk with each contraction came more pain came. Willow did not know words in her native tongue could describe what she was feeling. So Willow fellow sister learned some new and colorful words in the universal language. It was well after dark by the time women made to the cave. The women of the clan help everyone get dress everyone is different color sheers with a lot fighting from Willow she was placed in white sheer. With the aid of her friends, Willow made into a cave. Willow was walked to a special place in the cave, at the bottom of the cave there was a set of stairs going to the pool of water. Willow was lead to this pool to outcropping there was seat cut into the stone. Willow was sat down it felt right for about 10 minutes. Then the pain got much worst than before that’s when Willow had the urge get up and find Alistair and cut his dick off and feed to him raw. Willow spoke what she felt “by the Creator Alistair when I find you I will cut it off feed it to you.” As other wave contraction started to get worst Willow heard Marethari reach into the water and felt Willow's stomach felt the baby crowning “Ma vhenan when I say it starts to push,” Willow started to cry she looked at Wynne who had held on to Willow's leg “ Please Wynne I need healing magic I want this pain to go away please I begging !!!” Wynne just looked at Willow “sorry dear that won’t work this time” Willow turned one her best friend in the world Leliana “ Le help me get out this, and we can crave Alistair into small pieces together just me let go,” Leliana wipe Willow head” I know that you don’t mean that Willow” Willow looked her only friend in the Thedas now Morrigan who was on the other side of her she ahold Willow and other leg and arm Willow started to cry harder” Morrigan magic please I will let you wrap Alistar your web anytime you want.” Morrigan looked at Willow smile” tempting very tempting we will talk about it after we are done here.” Willow heard Marethari “Ma vhenan push now with everything you have” Willow did with all her might pain stopped with the sound of Alistair son Duncan Tamlen came into the world screaming at the top of his lungs. Willow heard Marethari “Creators he is huge” with all Willow strength gone she started to fall asleep Marethari started to gentle slap Willow awake “none of that right now Ma vhenan you have to feed him.” Willow took her son into her arms the first thing she did was check out his ear, and he did have human ears they were his father ears. Duncan latched on to Willow's breast with no help Willow looked down at her son “ You differently your father's son you like boobs as much as he does.” Leliana heard her Le started to giggle at Willow. Then Leliana saw the strangest birthmark on Duncan's forearm it was an almost looked at the tattoo of Gray Warden twin Griffins. Merrill came down to the pool and waited for Duncan to finish his meal took the child over to rock outcropping and used some herbs to clean him for course Duncan was not too happy in the cold air of the cave. Willow turned her head as much she could” take him to the human that is with Zevran” Merrill nodded head in agreement and after she was done she looked down at Willow was sleep and Marethari were hard at work deal with Willow. Merrill carried young Duncan back to camp.

Teagan was pacing back and forth since Alistair was not there he was playing step-in for Alistair Zevran was sitting on the ground and watching the sunshine none Willow clan did not sleep the before night. Teagan was too nervous to sleep, and Zev did not relax because he was a worry either human world would lose heir to the throne or Willow clan would lose a son. Zev heard someone yell out “he is here” Teagan and Zev already talk about it. If Merrill gives the baby to Zev that meant the Duncan would stay with Willow clan until Willow came back after the war was over and be raised by the group and his mother. Merrill stops at the edge of the camp. Teagan watched as the men of clan laid down the cloth on the ground for Merrill to walk on. Merrill saw only the only human she had ever seen besides the other person that Willow left with. The Clan parted and let Merrill walked passed them each across their arms and bow as she walked passed them. 

Until Merrill came to the land ship that where Teagan and Zev were now standing. Merrill was so scared the keeper told her if the human was to raise a blade against the child regardless the clan would raise Willow son even he was Elf-blood Merrill looked up into the trees she could see steel arrows pointed at the human as she got closer to Zev and the human. Merrill stopped in front of the two them she dropped to one knee and raise Duncan over her head towards the person, fighting back the tears” I ask this of you human this child he is from two worlds I ask to care for him as is your own.” Teagan stood there in shock at first as he reached for the child he heard Zev hissed” whatever you do my lord make sure you take slow there are archers in all the trees around us. Teagan looked at him with a glance of his head and saw the sun rising hit over fifty arrows notched and aim from him. Teagan stood tall and spoke everyone there could hear him “I make this promise here now I will care for this child as he was my blood,” The clan cheered Teagan took the baby in his arms held the child close. Teagan looked down at the child. The baby looked just like his father the only that made him different was instead a head full of dishwater blonde hair. The baby had silver hair, and it was thinned the sun hit just right he had a head full silver hair when the baby opened his eyes under the newborn blue he was that his eyes were the deepest forest green Teagan had ever seen. Zev looked intoTeagan arms he smiled, but Zev heart was breaking because Dalish was losing another son to the human world. Teagan sat down with the baby in his arms “Marker we have to give you a name little one. And when we get back there should be service at the Chantry,” Zev sat down next Teagan “my lord that has been taken care of already.” Teagan was afraid it ran across his face the idea of the heir to the throne having a Dalish name, Zev smiled “don’t worry since he comes from two worlds he has a human first name but a Dalish middle name.” Teagan sighed relief looked at Zev” well you going to tell me or do I have to guess?” Zev stood up and took the baby from Teagan and smile “Meet Duncan Tamlen,” since was just him and Teagan again he gave Duncan back to Teagan and sat down and sighed “do know Willow wears a Dalish Promise Ring” Teagan never heard of that ring before Zevran gave Teagan quick lesson in elven culture about it mean for someone to wear that ring. Teagan looked down at Duncan again since Willow had done so much for Ferelden now it was his turn to return the favor. It was mid-morning Duncan woke up Zev or Teagan not could soothe him. Teagan felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. Teagan turned there was Willow was right there. “Creator he is like his father,” Willow took Duncan into her arms and threw a small blanket over her shoulder with some adjustment under the blanket Duncan grew quiet. As he was nursing on his mother. Teagan sat down on the grass in front of Willow “you know your disappearance from Demrim Alistair has lost it.” Then Teagan paused and became bronto in the room of glass” when Alistair finds out about Duncan he going to be pissed at you from keeping this from him and you just left in the middle of the night to go give birth to his son,” Willow sighed “I know he will be that is why that will be the first I will do when we get back. I will tell him about his son.” Willow paused” do you know where we can find a wet nurse? Because I don’t want him anywhere the fighting when it breaks” Teagan stood up” I can have one for you within a week.” Willow frown” can we find one sooner the clan only stop here because of me they will be moving on tomorrow.” Teagan stood up” what you just gave birth bu….t you need to rest” Willow stood and fixed her clothing and had Duncan on her shoulder burping him” I am Dalish my Lord it does not take us long to recover from anything. So, are you going to help me or not?” Teagan sighed and looked at Willow” I am sorry, and yes I will help when are we planning are leaving?” Willow looked up at him” tonight I need to finish my job, “So that night group left Willow, clan, she turned around looked at her family Willow saw a torchlight it was the Keeper she is waving bye to Willow. Marethari watched as Willow turned her horse around and was headed to her life as Gray Warden and her destiny. Merrill came from behind the keeper, and she was crying as Willow rode off. Merrill looked at the Marethari “did you tell her what you saw in her future?” What strength Marethari had was gone she dropped to the ground “No I want Willow to be happy with the time she has left.”

It did not take long for the group to get back to Demrim as promise Teagan found a wet nurse for Willow. Her name was Dew who lost her husband at Ostagar her baby just a few months earlier from a fever. When the group reaches Eamon estate. The whole place was empty. Willow gave Duncan to Dew and took her by the hand and lead her to rooms, As Willow was sliding her daggers down her back. Teagan came in “they are at the palace at the Landsmeeting it about to start. Willow picked Duncan and smiled at the child” Wait for while little one your daddy is going to have a shit fit when he finds about you and he going to be very mad your mommy. Then we get back you to meet your daddy after this whole mess done over.” Duncan started to smile a few days ago it made Willow heart melt because that other on his father traits he had Alistair smile. Willow bent down and kissed Duncan “be good for Miss Dew little man” The group left the estate and head to Palace. Willow could hear fighting inside she disappearance into the shadow. Alistair had one of Loghain men on him with a mace the banding just stopped Alistair looked over his shield the guy had slit throat from ear to ear and as the men fell. Alistair was watching Willow her evil grin “Hi honey did you miss me?’ Alistair just got another guy in a headlock with snap his arm he broke the guy's neck. Time just stop for Alistair he dropped the man on the floor and ran over to Willow and picked her in his arms” Maker I have missed you from now I am going with you understand.” Willow just smiles at Alistair “after this is done over we need to have long talk ok,” after Sir Cauthrien and Loghain goons were dead. Willow pushed open the doors to be half listing to Loghain rant when he said, “I see the puppet where is the puppeteer” Willow stood on her toes tap him the chest “Right here dumb ass. “

Willow and the others waited outside palace doors Alistair came out with a somber look on his face. Willow and Leliana walked up Alistair. Alistair's heart was breaking he looked down at Willow trying to fight the tears” We need to talk.” Willow went numb after Alistair told her Eamon and the other Arl ’s made him king, and he needed to take a human wife they even suggestive Arona becoming his queen. Then he said something that almost put Willow to the floor about Gray Wardens unable to have children there even was less chance if both were Grey Wardens. Leliana looked Alistair with shock before Leliana said a thing. Willow was watching her and Willow sneered “ Don’t he will never know.”Willow turned all looked up at Alistair. Willow slapped Alistair so hard he was knocked to the ground. Alistair heard clanking as Willow ring hit the stone floor. Alistair looked up there was a cloud of smoke and Willow saying “ Fuck you shem,” and Willow was gone. It did not take long for Willow to make back to the estate because. Willow stuck to rooftops of the Denerim Willow could hear Leliana and Zev behind her trying to keep with her. Willow jumped to her bedroom window. It shock Dew she had one of Willow dagger at the ready. Dew relaxed when Willow pushed the curtain down. Willow saw Duncan on the bed giggle, and he just learned he had toes and was chewing on them and laughing. Willow picked him up and started to cry when she came with a plan. Willow pulled out on her throwing daggers and laid Duncan down on the bed and gently cut some his hair and pulled out the locket that was she got on the way back to give to Alistair it had pictures of her holding Duncan in her arms. Willow place the strains of Duncan's hair in it .and tuck it back under her armor. Willow looked down at Duncan again made a decision. Willow went over to the chest that carried the all their gold. Willow used her key and threw a bag of gold on the bed Willow turned around and looked at the wall and spoke with the tears falling” take him, raise him as your own take Duncan far away from here” Dew looked to make sure she heard what Willow said ” what my lady?’ Willow turned around went over to the chest again place another bag of gold on the bed. Willow turned and went to the window and hear and saw everyone coming towards the estate. Willow turned around again “ Please I am begging to take Duncan now! Leave now before his father sees him” the next thing Willow heard behind her was sound a bag of gold picked up, and her bedroom door closed.” Willow could hear Zev and Leliana getting closer and Alistair and Teagan running as fast as they could. Willow grabbed a chair and placed it under the door. Willow jumped up on the windowsill and out the window and was gone. Alistair and Teagan made it to the estate and down the wing where Willow room was. Alistair started to bang on Willow’s door and screaming at the door” Willow please honey open the door Teagan had convinced other’s we still be together I am so sorry I didn’t mean its open up please.!” Alistair back up and used his shield shattered the wooden door into splinters Alistair was laying on the floor he looked up, and Willow was gone. Alistair looked up Leliana, and Zevran was looking down at him. Alistair stood looked around the room he, saw the opened window. Alistair ran over and looked down he closed his eyes praying to that Willow did not jump. Alistair opened his eye Willow broken body was not on the ground below. Alistair looked out into the city and started to scream” Willow.” Alistair strength gave out he slump down in front of the open window and started crying “ I am so sorry Ar lath ma, vhenan.” Alistair sat in Willow room he was just beside himself grief; he sat in the darkness. Replaying over in his mind of day events he wished there was spell he could back in time and fix the days outcome. The moon started to shine into Willow’s room. Alistair felt a something shining him in the eyes Alistair picked it up it was a shiny baby rattle. “One Eamon former guest must of drop this,” Alistair said to himself he picked it up and put it in his pocket. Alistair heard someone knocking the door frame Leliana came into the room “ Maybe we can catch her if we hurry,” Alistair stood up “ right.”

Alistair and everyone left the city that night it only took a couple of days to make back their old base camp it was earlier morning. Alistair could see that someone had been there the fire pit was still warm Alistair looked around and started to call Willow name out Leliana and Zevran were close firepits, Leliana heard Zevran “ Le look at this” Leliana looked down to see what left of a rose it still was burning away from the heat of the fire. Leliana heard Alistair coming she quickly threw some dirt over so Alistair could not see it. Leliana stood up and tried cheer Alistair up “ I bet Willow is already at Redcliffe” For the first time in days Alistair smile “that’s right she has to be there.”

Alistair, Leliana, and Wynne headed out to Redcliffe” As soon as they came over the hill Alistair saw Willow but in her Gray Warden armor was gone she was in Dalish armor which met most Willow skin was open the only thing she had on was her twin Gray Warden daggers down her back. As Alistair got closer to Willow, he had to turn his head because Willow had cut all off all her long hair now it was so short her ears poke out, and her neck was bare. The group made it to Willow turned around and bowed at Alistair and sneered “ Your Highness the darkspawns have overrun the town.”. That night after the long talk with Riordan Willow heard Alistair behind her trying to talk to her as Willow closed her bedroom door in his face. There stood Morrgain looking to the fire. Morrgain turned around and looked at Willow the first thing she asked:” Where is Duncan at?” Willow just took of her chest plate throw it on the floor and sighed “ Gone, and he will never be found by his father.” Morrgain got in front of Willow “ I know a way out.” Willow looked at Morrgain what Willow said shocked her “ I don’t care I want to die I lost my clan, my son and a shem used me,” Morrgain stood up and looked at Willow with shock” Just do this for me my friend we can go find Duncan together” Willow stood up and looked into the fire “ I listening,” Morrgain stood up “ go and talk to Alistair and convince him to sleep with me, there is a loophole where you both can be saved,” There is was pause in Willow starting to laugh “ you want me to talk to Alistair no way in hell I have nothing to say to him.” Morrigan began to get mad “ if you don’t you could die,” Willow turned around and looked at Morrigan “ I am ready dying since the day I became Gray Warden at least if I die my son will be free of him” Morrgain step back so the answer is “no” Willow came up to Morrgain looked into her eyes “ do it yourself because I am not asking that man for anything I was just his plaything until he got that beautiful crown and soft chair” Morrgain step back here was flash out light there stood a timber wolf. Morrigan turned around to leave. She heard her name to see Willow bent down Morrgain walked over to Willow. Willow bent down and started to scratch behind her ears. Willow sighed “ I am sorry my friend I have no reason to live now, if I die I will be free, but I do have favor to ask I know where Dew is she and Duncan are headed to a town close to the Frost Back Mountains,” Willow paused and started to cry “ Watch over him he will need you” Morrgain eyes begun to water she just nodded her head and ran off. On the forced march to the capital, Alistair tried everything to talk to Willow, but he never got a chance to speak to her.

After the long and brutal fighting to take back the capital. Willow and her team were at the top of the stairs they were all trying to catch their breaths, Willow looked down the stairs Wynne as drinking the biggest Lyruim potion she had and sat down on the stairs. Leliana was swearing and pulling out darkspawn arrow out her leg, and she poured a health drink on her legs and wrapping a clean bandage around her leg.Willow eyes locked on Alistair. Alistair was looking at her, Alistair drop his sword and shield “ Fuck it “ Alistair walking up to Willow grabbed Willow by the hand and started to dragged her down the stairs” Ar lath ma, vhenan we are going to talk now,” and pulled Willow to rooms off to the side, Alistair looked down at Willow “ After this all over we are going to have long talk love,” Alistair knew the look Willow was given him they been together for almost two years he was aware that the look Willow was giving him” Don’t you dare avoid me again I want to talk to you,” Alistair knew no words need to said he wanted to make his point he still loved her with all his being. Alistair picked Willow and pen Willow to the wall and started to kiss her. Alistair did quick work of Willow Dalish skirt when he was done she had nothing on below her waist. Alistair felt Willow trying to grab for the skin to break free for Alistair. Alistair placed his hand over Willow's mouth. Alistair went to Willow ear” Ar lath ma, vhenan I have never stop loving you. This only way I could make you stop long enough and listen to me I am sorry for I said to you after the Landsmeeting after you left Teagan told me somehow he convinced other Arl’s,” Alistair smiled “ we still can be together now you are a Teyrna of Brecilian Forest. Willow's eyes told him everything she started to cry. Alistair let go of Willow month. Willow looked at Alistair and turned her head “ there is something you need to know my love,” Willow went to reach for the locket. Alistair grabbed her hand that hold of the pendant” Alistair took her hand” later love” and kissed her and Willow kissed Alistair back.Willow broke the kiss “ Wait you want to do it here and now really?”Alistair shot Willow his charming smile Alistair place his head on Willow's chest and loudly spoke “ break time” They both heard Leliana “ Oh get on with the makeup sex already” Leliana and Wynne sitting on the stairs resting they both knew the last few weeks Alistair and Willow were both miserable without each other,” Wynne spent more than once within recent weeks Alistair drunk in her lap crying his eyes out because Willow would not stop long enough to let him explain what happened after Willow left the Landsmeeting. Wynne sighed “ just make it quit two of you the Archdemon still needs to deal with” Down the stairs in one of the room Alistair looked up at Willow “ wow for Wynne to agree to this we must have been the poor company to everyone around us” Willow looked down at Alistair “ Al can you put me down please .” For Willow to call him Al not “ your highness or the new she came up your asses, Alistair let Willow go and place her on the ground. Willow grabbed hold of Alistair sword belt “ off now”Willow never seen Alistair strip so fast he from the waist down he was just in his pants and boots. Willow pushed Alistair back into he was against the wall. Willow pushed him down on the floor until he was sitting on the floor. Willow climbed into Alistair lap and started to kiss him deeply. It did not take long for Alistair to be turned on with half-naked women in his lap. Alistair felt the strings of his pants being un-tied and his membrane being pulled out stroke by Willow. Alistair almost lost it and released himself in her hand. Alistair pulled Willow hand away. Willow knew what Alistair wanted, Willow climbed into Alistair lap and slide down on him Alistair gripped the floor. It felt so good to have to Willow wrapped around him again it been months since the last time they did anything. Willow started slid up and down on Alistair. Alistair wanted to moan next thing Alistar knew Willow was there “ shhh love none of that we don’t want the darkspawns to hear us.” Willow kissed Alistair to make sure he could not moan out loud Alistair took his armor hands and grabbed hold of Willow butt which made her yelp. Alistair kissed Willow harder and whisper “ sorry love” It been so long for both they did not last long but this time it was different this time they came together, and for a brief moment in time they were once again. After they came down Alistair reaches up and touched the back of Willow's head and tried to run his fingers thew Willow's hair Alistair sighed “ once this over we are going to the circle and fix your hair,” “Willow started “ok come we need to deal with an Archdemon,” Willow was standing up gave Alistair hand up after they both were re-dress. Willow was looking around for one of her needles Alistair turned around Willow smile” I will right there” Willow pulled out the locket and pricked her finger and let one side of the locket fill with her blood Willow closed it quickly and said enchantment over it started glowing blue. Willow knew the spell worked tucked back in her armor and head up the stair and to her destiny.

It almost took two hours to bring down the Archdemon between the waves darkspawns and with aid balistas Archdemon was on his dying leg.it was stuck on part of the roof and was trying to fly away Alistair pushed Willow aside “ let me kill it ” Willow grabbed hold of Alistair hand and smiled” sorry love and punched him in the face” Alistair fell to the ground, Willow saw a sword she grab the sword and did a flip to the creature and ran up to it sled under it with sword up and when it fell Willow stab it in its neck and started to pull the sword towards her then Willow was wrapped in white light.

At the other end of Ferelden Marethari knew that Willow was dying and the whole clan to listen to the keeper speak they all lower their heads and hear Marethari speak” Melava inan enansal, ir su aravel tu elvaral, u na emma abelas, in elgar saw vir mana, in tu Sheeran din emma nan.”

On the roof of Fort Drakon the blast threw everyone back, everyone on the ground could see the explosion Rex Willow marabi started to howl. On the roof, Alistair was the first person up he saw Wynne and Leliana standing up. Panic started to run throw Alistair mind he stood up and began to scream for Willow Wynne stood up “we will find her.” Alistair saw the dead Archdemon he moved to the side to monster there he found Willow she was coughing up blood she already had pool blood forming around her body Willow was no longer speaking the common tongue Alistair picked up Willow in his arms she touched the side of Alistair face he could tell color was leaving her eyes, Alistair heard Willow speak “ Abelas, Da'len, Garas quenathra,” Willow switch back to common tongue “ Shh my son don’t cry your daddy will take of you, know this I will be here for you always.” Alistair was floored at that “Willow stay with me what do mean son? Talk to me my love” With Willow dying breath she smiled at Alistair “You’re a father Alistair his name is Duncan” Willow took her last breath and died in Alistair's arms. Alistair screamed at the top his lungs” NOOOOOOOOONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” and rock back forthwith Willow lifeless body in his arms. Alistair felt someone touch his shoulder Alistair looked up Wynne was looking down and she was also crying. Leliana came over “let’s get her down from here” Alistair stood up and looked over at Wynne and Leliana and sneered “where is my son at?” Leliana and Wynne looked at each other then at Alistair “we don’t know” with each level of the Fort Drakon they took it was quite as tomb Alistair just kept walking every step Alistair had flashback of his Willow her smile it got so hard for Alistair to stand he fell to his knees and more than once and started sob hold Willow body tighter in his arms. Alistair stood begun to walk again. When they reach Sandal, the dwarf looked at the Willow body “ENCHANTMENT!” and the dwarf began to cry Leliana took Sandal’s hand they followed them as they reach main gates of Fort Drakon

Alistair could hear the crowd’s cheering until Alistair stepped out of Fort with Willow body in his arms. The crowds grew quite everyone took to one knee as they reached their friends. Sten came to Alistair “give her to me” Alistair just shook his head no and kept walking. Alistair felt another hand on him this time Eamon “ Alistair it's time to let her go, sister will take her now” that is when Alistair realized that he was standing in front of the Chantry there was Templar with two sisters Alistair dropped to his knees” NO this can be the end” and held on to Willow body harder Alistair heard his name” Alistair give her to me” Alistair looked up there was Teagan. Alistair reluctantly gave Teagan Willow body, in turn, Teagan gave Willow to the Templar. Alistair complete lost it at that point as the Templar carried Willow body inside. Alistair started to pound in his fists into the dirt “I just got her back she can’t be gone no, no, no, !!” and began to sob harder. Sten and Teagan got Alistair off the ground and head to Eamon estate. It was after dark Alistair did not realize that Eamon and Tegan help him out his armor and Alistair was dress in all black. Alistair heard a knock at his door he turned around to see Zevran he also dresses in all black. “ Alistair the Chantry has sent word Willow is ready for viewing” Alistair walked out of the estate everyone had lit the torch for him Alistair walked to the Chantry. Alistair pushed the doors open. The building had been clear out this was private affair Alistair closed the doors behind him there were rows, and rows of the dead Alistair legs almost gave out to see all the dead he kept his eyes forward there was Willow as Alistair got closer he saw Riordan laid out he was still in his armor and with his twin dagger at his feet. Alistair step to the outcrop where Willow was set out the sister had changed her out her armor she was in a simple gown. Alistair dropped to his knees and place his head on the cold stone slab that Willow was laid out on. Alistair thought he could no longer cry Alistair started to cry again he felt a hand on his shoulder Alistair looked up it was a sister of Chantry “ Your Highness we found this around her neck “ the sister gave Alistair the locket as soon as the necklace was dropped into Alistair's hand he felt it had magic. It started to vibrate in his hand Alistair then was a flash of light. Alistair closed his eyes.

Alistair heard Willow voice” Hello love” Alistair looked up there was Willow her hair was long again and it was all the way down, and she was in a dress, and it came down past her feet. Willow walked to Alistair who just fell backward and was just staring at Willow, Willow came over and bent down and gently closed Alistair opened month. Alistair stood up reached for Willow. Willow took his hands and sat down Alistair with her. Alistair was looking at her with shock. Willow turned her head and smiled” I know what you think Alistair.” Willow tapped Alistair at the end of his nose with her finger “ silly man all elves know little bit of magic,” Willow stood up “ I know you have million questions we don’t have much time before spell runs out” Willow turned around “ Yes Alistair you are a father,” Willow paused “ started to tap her finger to her chin” the Keeper told me Duncan weigh as much as medium size bag wheat for an elf to give birth to a baby like that is a big baby” Alistair stood up hugged Willow, and he started to cry “ why didn’t you tell me?” Willow sighed and sat down again” because I know what you would do plus after the Landsmeeting I was no mood or care to talk to you I was so hurt” Alistair sat down again with Willow in his arms, and he pulled her into his lap and touched Willow's face. Willow places her hand over Alistair's hand. “Sorry love I don’t have much time left ” I love you and take care of our son” Willow stood up and bent down took Alistair’s chin and made sure he was looking at her “ use my blood in the locket to find him I know a witch who will help you,” Willow started to cry “ listen to me Alistair don’t give in to the grief now I don’t want all my hard work up in flames, I will give a one last gift my love” Willow kissed Alistair the forehead and had wave of Willow memories of their son was flashed before Alistair's eyes” Alistair blinked he was back in the Chantry and front him was Willow body. Alistair felt something cold in his hand it was Willow Dalish Promise Ring and voice behind him speaking “Eleven magic is very accident and power and still is little is known about it,” Morrigan came out of the shadows. Morrigan came up to slab and looked down at Willow then at Alistair” I will do this for Willow because she asked” Morrigan turned around to leave “ besides I have to keep a promise” Alistair head the sound Morragain shape-shifting Alistair turned around there was owl up in the rafters Alistair looked up at Morrigan “go find my son” she hooted in understanding.

Six months later Alistair was crowned king after the ceremony. Alistair walked to his office and threw in the crown on the desk. Alistair opened the window below the city was in full party mood. As the sun set, Alistair saw something flying towards the open window it was an owl. The animal flew into the window and landed on Alistair desk. Alistair went to other room and came back into the room in full armor. Alistair slid his sword down his back and locked in place with his shield. Alistair looked owl “ did you find him” Alistair turned his head with flash of light there stood Morrigan she's smiled at Alistair” I did Alistair we need to hurry” next thing Morrigan and Alistair heard two others chime in” well let’s get going” there was Leliana and Zevran in battle gear as the group walked down the hall. Alistair reached into his armor and pulled out Willow locket, and Willow ring was on the same chain, Alistair held it tight “hold on Duncan daddy’s coming for you.”


End file.
